Nick and Judy
by sammytheseal123
Summary: After a terrible accident, Judy finds out some shocking things about Nick.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

8/1/16

Third Person POV

At the end of his shift at the ZPD, Nick was standing by the bus station, waiting for the bus to arrive. As the bus was pulling up, Nick had a thought run through his head. _What if me and Judy are more than friends?_ But he quickly pushed that thought out of his head. _Me and Judy are just friends. Period._ As the bus pulled up to his stop, Nick walked toward his apartment. It was a typical 3-floor apartment. As he entered his apartment, Nick saw his stairs going up to the second floor, which was where his kitchen, living room, and dining room. The living room was combined with the dining room, but the kitchen had its own room. As Nick sat down on his couch in front of the TV, he turned the TV on and started changing channels looking for something good to watch. Nothing. He then turned and started walking upstairs to his bedroom. He was about halfway up the stairs, when he stopped.

8/2/16

Third Person POV

It was the next day. Judy was at the ZPD, ready to start her shift. She noticed that Nick was not here yet. It wasn't like he was right on time everyday, but it had been 5 minutes after he would arrive. Evently, Chief Bogo came into the room, told everyone their cases, and all the other animals walked out of the room. Nick wasn't here. _Oh well, he must be sick today or something._ As Judy got into a police car, she couldn't stop thinking of why Nick wasn't at work.

8/3/16

Nick's POV

I woke up groaning. I had a bad dream about the time I tried to join the scouts about 20 years ago. I had the exact same nightmare every night for about 2 weeks and yet, it scared me every day. I checked my phone and saw that it was August 3, 2016. That confused me for a second, because I was positive that yesterday was August _1_ , 2016. But I brushed it off. I ate, got dressed, and grabbed my keys and sunglasses as I went to work.

Judy's POV

It was the next day, and this time Nick _was_ at work. When I saw Nick, she said, "Hey, Nick!" Nick respond with a hello. "Would you like to go to Bunnyborrow and meet my parents?" "Sure," said Nick, and then walked into Chief Bogo's office. He didn't ask how she was, which was weird, and worst of all, he didn't have that smile on his face he always did. A few minutes later, Nick walked out of Bogo's office. He was heading for the exit. A few minutes later, when we were given our cases for the day, Chief Bogo told us that Nick had quit his job. I was starting to get concerned about Nick.

Nick's POV

I came home and sat down on my couch. That's when it happened again. The same thing that happened on August 1. I was having a flashback of the scouts again. My heart kept beating faster and faster. I was sure that my heart would beat out of my chest. I could almost feel the muzzle pressing into my face. I dug my claws into my face to try to get the muzzle off me. I tried not to cry, but it was hopeless. The dam broke, and I burst into tears. I wasn't sure how long I sat there.

But I do know that I woke up in a hospital room.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy's POV

Nick's in a coma. His heart wasn't beating fast enough, so his heart couldn't produce enough blood for his body. When I got the paper for Nick, when I came to the part that said: _Family Members/Relatives_ , I didn't even realize that Nick had never told me about his family. I did a Zoogle on _Nick Wilde._ I went to his Facebook page, but it didn't say anything about his family. Weird. I tried looking up _Wilde_ in the phone book. I found 4 numbers. I called all 4 of them and one of them was in fact Nick's mother. The call went something like this:

 _Hello, are you the parent of Nick Wilde?_

 _Yes, I am._

 _Hello, Mrs. Wilde._

 _Thank you._

 _Why do you want to know about Nick?_

 _Because I have some questions about him. I work with him at the ZPD. Would now be a good time to talk?_

 _No, but you can come over to my place at 29 Apple Road._

 _What time?_

 _About 8._

 _OK, I'll come to your place at 8._

 _Okay._

She hung up. Judy thought that Mrs. Wilde was acting really strange on the phone after she had mentioned Nick. It was 7:30, so she gave Nick a kiss, left the hospital, and got a Zber to take her to 29 Apple Road. While she was looking out the window, she saw a billboard saying: _TROOP 29 MEETING TODAY._ She noticed that the houses they passed by got smaller and smaller. The Zber driver pulled up to a blue, medium size, and old house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick's POV

I woke up in a hospital room. I had white pillows and blankets. The more I started to fully wake up, I noticed that there was a small table with multiple _Get Well_ cards. I didn't know what the hell happened, so I was confused for a sec, but then I saw a nurse walk by my room. I realized that I was in the hospital.

Judy's POV

As I rang the bell to Mrs. Wilde's house, she realized something. There were so many things I didn't know about Nick. Why had he never talked about his family? How did he start being a con artist? My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. A woman answered, probably in her late 50s. She had blue pajamas on. She smelled _awful_ , like she had not showered in about a year. She invited me in. I was a bit skeptical to go into her house, but I didn't want to be rude. I sat down on the aged couch she had in the living room.

 _So, can you tell me a bit about Nick?_

 _He was a happy boy, until he was 8 years old._

 _What happened?_

 _He came back from his first scout meeting in tears. I asked Nick if he was a scout. He cried even harder. He whispered no._

 _He became depressed and started going down from A's to D's in school. He told me that he constantly got picked on by the neighborhood kids._

 _When was the last time you saw him?_

Mrs. Wilde started crying hysterically.

 _It happened when he was 12. We were just about to go to bed, and I checked in on Nick. He was sound asleep. The next morning-_

Now Mrs. Wilde was crying enough tears to fill a lake. "Are you OK?" said Judy. Mrs. Wilde kept going.

 _The next morning, we found Nick nowhere, and the window was open._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Judy's jaw dropped. She asked Mrs. Wilde to repeat what she said about three times, but that checked out.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Mrs. Wilde didn't respond.

As soon as Judy exitied, she thought to herself, _What the hell was that?_ She would have to ask Nick about this when he woke up. She took a Zber to the hospital when she passed….

Nick's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Judy entered Nick's house and saw, right away, a trail of a liquid spilled onto the floor, leading upstairs to his bedroom. Judy opened his bedroom door. The room was completely trashed. Sunndly Judy saw something in Nick's room that she had never seen before. A black safe. Judy opened it. Her mouth dropped open.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nick's POV

I was on the hospital bed, when Judy rushed into the door. She looked really shocked, like she had just experienced murder. She put her hands around me in a earth shattering hug. She said "Nick…" I interrupted her. " What happened? "

"You went in a coma. I went to visit your mother." "Mother" was one word I didn't want to hear for the rest of my life. Me and my mom have had a pretty bad history. "I know you ran away from your mother, and I know you overdosed on shots." My heart dropped. "So, you found the shots in the safe?" "Yeah." said Judy. "I feel so bad for you. You've had a rough past." For a minute, I didn't know what to say. I had never said I ran away and was depressed to anyone in my life- not even my mom. And my mom divorced my dad, so I blamed her for tearing my family apart. I sat there trying not to cry. Then the dam broke, and I started to cry, but then I completely lost it. My body shook with each sob. Judy started to hug me, and to be honest, it made me feel better. "I'll get the doctor", Judy said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Final Chapter)

Nick's POV

Well, turns out I have a mental disorder. I was called "post traumatic stress disorder". It was common with people from the army and people who were abused, which I admit I have been (by the bullies).

It's taking a while for everything to get back to normal. But I got to say, I have never felt happier and free in my entire life. My relationship with Judy has skyrocketed. And the doctor prescribed some pills for me because of my flashbacks. I've tried asking Bogo for my job back, but he says I can't. I tried to tell him that I was in a COMA, for crying out loud. But no. Now I'm unemployed, but happy and loved. Everything is working out just fine.

 _Hey guys, so Nick finally revealed something about himself. A lot of you guys have been complaining that the chapters are too short. I apologize for that. I was on vacation all day for the last few weeks, and I have little for no time to write. I have much more time these days. I hope you guys like the story, and follow me. I am doing a sequel about Nick trying to get his life back together._

 _sammytheseal123_


	8. Link to Nick and Judy 2

There is a sequel to Nick and Judy. You can find it s/12096424/1/Nick-and-Judy.


End file.
